The present invention relates to an improved foot spraying and cleaning device. In the prior art, it is known to provide foot spraying devices. U.S. Pat. No. D168,613 to Denyssen discloses a foot spraying device which has an ornamental design including a plurality of elongated ports. Furthermore, devices including brushes designed to be in contact with shoes are also well known, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,338 to Nappi.
However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching the combination of opposed, facing, stationary brushes, each of which has embedded therein an elongated spray bar having a plurality of outlet nozzles with fluid flow therethrough being controlled by a foot-actuated valve.